


Be With Me For Evermore

by vigilgothic



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Harringrove, Hawkins - Freeform, Hawkins Indiana, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Paris France, Tale as Old as Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilgothic/pseuds/vigilgothic
Summary: Steve, a farm boy who yearns for more than what his village can give him, sets out when his father goes missing. When he arrives, he stumbles across a castle and a promise to remain a prisoner until said otherwise. To his surprise, his captor is no man, but rather a beast who is enslaved by a curse that was brought upon him and his staff. Despite the cruelty that his captor inflicts upon him, Steve must stay and fulfill his role as a prisoner in the castle. That is, until turns of events.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Beast/Belle (Disney), Belle/Gaston (Disney), Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy Hagan & Carol Perkins, Tommy Hagan & Steve Harrington
Kudos: 19





	1. Accidental Oddity

**Author's Note:**

> Important Disclaimer:  
> **Yes, I was a huge fan of hoppnhorn's Beauty & the Beast and harringrove crossover. As a person who grew up watching this Disney film and loves harringrove, they're why I'm motivated to write this. Yes, I was going to write something earlier this year, but I never got around to it until now. With that, I credit them for inspiring me to write this story and I credit them for every upcoming story part/update since I wouldn't have thought about it until I read their version. I will be taking my own little spin on it so I hope y'all enjoy it!**

It was June of 1784. It was few centuries since the bubonic plague swept through Paris, France and resided somewhere in the United States. Today was a typical day here in the village. Although they didn't live in Paris, they resided on the outskirts. Despite this, Steven claimed that they lived in Paris, at least he claimed this to his father. The Eiffel Tower was not yet constructed and everything seemed more simple these days, especially when it came to day-to-day tasks that were done.

Once the cottage door opened, Steven stepped out into the sunlight. It illuminated his pasty pale skin and made his eyes sparkle after every blink. He quietly pulled the door closed behind him so he wouldn't disrupt his father from his slumber. Steven brushed his fingers through a strand of brunette hair then tucked it behind his ear. It didn't fit in the baby blue ribbon that held his hair back, but it refused to stay tucked away. Despite his numerous efforts to keep it back, it always found it's way back in Steven's face. He pulled up his chestnut colored trousers then unrolled his crème-colored sleeves. His baby blue vest covered his torso and it's chocolate colored buttons shielded his chest from the world to see. As he strolled into the village, his shoes clicked on the stones and gravel while he gently swung a basket in his hand. Steven quietly moseyed into town when somebody called his name, throwing him off guard.

"Good morning, Steven!" an older gentleman called out as he set up a cart nearby.

"As to you," Steven admitted as he walked over. The older gentleman picked up a basket then looked back at the younger male.

"Do you need any of this? Before I put it on display?" he asked. Steven scanned the contents quietly then he nodded before he plucked a baguette from the bushel.

"Thank you," the brunette said as he handed the other male the money to pay for it. It wasn't much, but it was there.

"And thanks to you too," he admitted with a smile while Steven stuck the loaf into his basket.

After this encounter, he wandered off and stumbled into another little shop nearby. Steven peeked his head in and scanned the place before he walked inside with book in hand. He walked over to the shop counter then merely jumped out of his skin when an older woman stepped out with a few books.

"Oh, hello Steven!" she said gleefully. "You finished it already?"

"Of course!" Steven admitted, smiling back in return.

"Do you have anything new?"

"Well, that _was_ the new one," she admitted.

"That's alright," Steven admitted as he walked over towards a nearby shelf. He traced his fingers over the fabric and leather bound books then plucked one off of the shelf. "I'll take this one."

"This one?" she asked as she observed it. She couldn't help but chuckle before she looked back over at him. "But, Steven, you've already read it three times!"

"I know, but it's my favorite! Forbidden love, romance, sword fighting, and love!" Steven admitted with an anticipated little grin. God, Shakespeare was his favorite storyteller and playwriter.

"Well, if you like it _that_ much, you can keep it. I don't think anybody loves it as much as you," she admitted.

"But ma'am-"

"I insist," she admitted.

"I- thank you, thank you so much!" Steven said with a cute little smile. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, now go before I change my mind," she said as she grinned at that. She'd never make him give it back.

Steven, after he stepped out, was already nose-deep in the book again. He wandered past some shops then was stopped when his book got yanked from his hands.

"What is _this_?" another male asked as he held it, flicking through the book.

"Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet," Steven said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"How the hell do you even read this? There's not even pictures," the other male asked.

"Well, some of us use our imagination, Thomas," Steven said.

"Again, call me Tommy, Stevie," the other cooed, which forced Steven to roll his eyes and wander off again.

"Wait, what about your book?"

"I'll gladly take it if you'll give it back," Steven said, holding his hand out. The other male took his hand then pulled him close, which forced Steven to push himself back and snatch his book. Once Steven walked off, Tommy walked to another female that was with him.

"Feisty, pretty attractive, isn't he?" he asked.

"More like 'not interested'," she admitted, "now, on to somebody else?"

"No Carol, not yet. The harder they are to get, the better the reward is for wooing them over," Tommy admitted.

"I don't think that's how that works," Carol admitted, but Tommy merely brushed it off as he watched the brunette walk out of the center of town and head back home.

Once Steven got there, he walked over to the gate and unhinged the latch. He stepped through then gently pulled the door behind him and locked it once again. He watched as his father fed the horses and tended to the crops. Steven had a strawberry plant that was always fun to watch. Whenever the berries were ripe enough, Steven would always be the one to pluck them from their branches and stems, and that basket of berries would last them a solid week. They would use them for pies, snacks, sandwiches, and various other foods. Since he was little, his father would call him "strawberry", and only because Steven's mother called him this up until the day she died.

Steven walked over to his father then tore off the heel of the bread before he handed it to him, since he figured that he didn't eat anything this morning. Of course, his father took it then bit down before he looked over at the other male.

"What did you get in the village?" he asked.

"I got a new book," Steven admitted with a smile before he grabbed a brush and started to comb through the horses mane to help.

"That's nice," he said as he went back to work. After a bit of silence, Steven finally spoke up a bit.

"Did she like to read?" Steven asked.

This forced Steven's dad to look over at him then sigh before his eyes went back to the horses.

"Yeah she did," he admitted. "In fact, when you were little, she would make up stories and say them aloud to help you sleep since you loved the sound of her voice," he admitted.

"Can you tell me something else about her?" Steven asked, desperate to hear more about his mother.

"She was beautiful," he admitted before he looked back over at him. "She wanted your name to be Steven so bad because it means 'crown'. You look a lot like her, and there's no doubt in my mind that you didn't get that trait from her," he admitted, which forced Steven to smile at that.

After a bit, he steered away from that conversation and looked back at his father.

"Was she odd like me too?" Steven asked.

"Odd?.. Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, just hear-say at the village I guess," Steven admitted.

"You know, being normal is overrated, right? Besides, yes, she was 'odd', but only until people started to imitate her," he admitted.

This forced Steven to nod before he tucked his hair behind his ear once more.

"Speaking of odd, nobody else in the village makes music boxes," Steven admitted. "Are you going to that fair tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm just helping out before I go. If I leave after a while, I should be there tomorrow morning," his father admitted.

"Can I ask for something while you're out?" Steven asked.

"Let me guess, a rose, right?" he asked.

"You know it," Steven admitted with a smile. Roses were his mothers favorite and this was a fact that his father told him a long time ago. Besides, rose had slowly but surely become Steven's favorite scent. They were feminine, yes, but they withheld meaning for him. They made him feel a spiritual connection with his mother. It sounded crazy, yes, but there was something there whenever his father brought back a rose for him.

"You know, if we just started to grow roses, you could just get one from the yard," he admitted.

"Come now, you know it wouldn't be the same," Steven admitted with a cute little smile and a scrunched nose.

"Alright then. When I come back, I'll have a rose."

"Promise?" Steven asked.

"Promise."


	2. Provincial Upbringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's father finally heads out, which means that he's home alone for the time being. Of course, since he's alone, Tommy Hagan comes over to attempt to entertain him. Well, he tries to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but y'all, I finished my last exam an hour or two ago, and I'm officially on break until January 25th! With that, expect more chapter updates from here on out. Speaking of updates, I'm gonna start a Catboy!Steve fic, so that will be fun to watch, lol. I'll keep y'all up to date with my writing.

As the evening progressed, Steven was saying goodbye to his father. He helped him pack up the wagon while his father got situated behind the reins. Steven tossed the cloth over the bag of the wagon and started to tie it down with some rope. His father looked at him and fixed his hat before Steven stepped back. Afterwards, he strolled over his father and sighed before he looked up at him.

"Are you sure you just want a rose, Steve?" the older male finally asked.

"Yes, that's all I can ask for. That's the only thing you can get me," he admitted.

His father knew what he meant when he said this. He knew that his son fantasized about leaving the village. He knew that Steven wanted to venture off and find a new life somewhere. He couldn't take much more of these small minded villagers that he was forced to interact with, especially Tommy Hagan, the notorious hunter and asshole that lurked within the small confinements of the town.

"Okay," his father said. "I'll be back here in two days. Not tomorrow, but the morning afterwards, okay? Don't do anything I wouldn't do and stay safe while I'm gone."

"You too," Steven said as he stepped back to give them room to go.

With a click of the reins and a rock of the wagon, the wheels started to turn and Steven watched as his father started to leave the village. Even though is father wasn't looking, Steven waved one last time before he went back into the cottage. Upon inspection, it was clear that they were dirt poor. As soon as he walked in, there was the kitchen and the table that they both worked at for the most part. To the left, there was a small area where Steven's bed was and a bookshelf that held both books and cooking utensils. To the right, there was a mat with a pillow on it, which was where his father usually slept voluntarily. Upon inspection, it was obvious as to why Steven wanted more. Not only did he want to help himself from this rut, but he also wanted to help his dad escape as well. The farm life wasn't bad, but it wasn't ideal either. Yes, they got their food that way. Yes, they sold these items to get more money in their pockets, but there was so much more out there.

Steven, before he got situated, went outside to finish up the chores. He grabbed a whicker basket full of dirty clothes then went out the front door to clean them. He walked over towards a well-like structure that his dad made for them to ease this chore a bit. After he set the basket down, he wandered over towards a creek that was near the cottage and fetched a pail of water, then another, and another until he had enough. Steven started to hand-wash their dirt stained clothes and he'd hang them up shortly afterwards. He would walk over and hang everything up with clips. The wind would rustle and blow through the fabric, which would force these items to sway and dance in the wind anytime there was a breeze.

After his second trouser was put up to dry, he turned around and about jumped when Tommy was there.

"Jesus- Tommy, what are you doing here?" Steven asked. Great, he was back. What would it take for him to get the hint and fuck off?

"I came to see a beautiful face, and I assumed that you'd want to see mine too," he admitted.

This forced Steven to roll his eyes before he picked up his basket and started to walk towards the cottage once again. Damn, all he wanted was to wash their clothes and he couldn't even do that in peace.

"I also brought you these," Tommy said, whipping out a wilted and pretty much dead rose. "For you dinner table, should I join you this evening?"

"Uh..." Steven started as he looked at the wilted flower. Jesus, did he trample on it before he picked it out for him? "no.." he finally said.

"Busy?"

"No.." Steven admitted as he continued to walk towards the cottage. He breathed in then practically winced as he thought about his response, closing his eyes to reflect as he kept walking away from the other male.

"You know, Steven, you're really good at washing. Maybe you can do mine someday," Tommy said, which forced Steven to turn around and face him.

"Tommy, your attempts to woo me are both desperate and obvious," Steven said blatantly, snarky. He just wanted the other to leave.

"Oh, sassy, I love it," Tommy said with a grin.

Once Steven got to the cottage, he walked through the gate then immediately turned around and latched it closed despite Tommy being behind him. Of course, as soon as Steven started to walk towards the steps, he heard the gate unlatched and saw Tommy behind him. With this, Steven turned back around with a sigh, merely a groan in frustration.

"Are you like this with every person you try to annoy?" Steven asked.

"Not annoy, but grow fond of."

"Leeching," Steven finally admitted.

"Steven, god forbid, but if something was to happen to your father, what would happen to you? I can answer that, you know what happens to young adults who aren't established when their parents pass? They become beggars, Steven. I don't want to see that happen to you," Tommy admitted.

Of course, Steven thought about it then he scrunched his nose and furrowed his eyebrows when he looked down, his hand was in Tommy's. Of course, Steven pulled his hand back in disgust before he grabbed his basket again.

"I may be a farm boy, Hagan, but I'm not simple," he admitted as he set his basket down and pushed it in through the doorway. "Besides, I'd take my chances."

"Steven, be rational," Tommy almost ordered,

"Now if you excuse me, I'm busy keeping myself away from air-heads like yourself," Steven said before he practically closed the door in the others face, and essentially locking it with a metal click.

He sighed shakily then after a bit, he quietly walked over to the window and drew the curtain away from the glass. He fixated his eyes on the male that was finally strolling away and he was finally at ease. Well, he was, but then anger rushed through him. Was Tommy trying to get in his pants? Did he really want him that badly? Did he think that he was _really_ that gullible? 

Steven, after a bit, unlocked the door and stepped out to get some fresh air. He was fuming, practically boiling in anguish and frustration as he thought about what just happened.

"Is he- was he serious with that stupidity?" he asked aloud. Of course, he wasn't talking to anybody in particular, but he looked over when one of the chickens in response clucked at him, merely listening to and understanding what the other was going through. With that, he sighed then plucked another strawberry off it's stem before he sat on the steps that led to their cottage. Steven bit into the tender fruit and with the first bite, its savory red juice practically sprit and ran down his chin like drool. In response, he wiped his face with his brown and now pink stained sleeves.

After a while, the sun was setting over the front of the cottage and over the village. Steven got up and brushed his ass off with his hands before he watched it. The crimson and vivid oranges practically streaked across the sky like brush strokes. After a shaky sigh, he finally went back inside to reside for the night. Would he fall asleep right away? Of course not, as any other seventeen year old would, he refused to sleep this early despite the labor-filled day that was brought upon him.

Once he came inside, he changed into more breathable clothing before he whipped together some strawberry jam for his bread. Once he was settled, he crawled into bed and read as he snacked quietly. As night finally fell over the town and the candles glow started to dim, he killed the flame then put his book on the shelf near him. He shifted onto his side so he was facing the window before he sighed. His chocolate colored eyes sparkled and glistened as the moon casted on them through the window pane. Steven closed his eyes and tried to imagine a better world. A world where love was more existent than lust, where books practically rained from shelves, and where Tommy Hagan wasn't trying to get at him every second he had. Oh, what a world.


End file.
